


Eli's Games

by Utimes2



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utimes2/pseuds/Utimes2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, sweet, and kinda silly story about Eli and Tretij after the events of MGSV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eli's Games

After Venom Snake and the forces of Diamond Dogs are able to put an end to Eli’s Kingdom of the Flies uprising he and Tretij Rebenok, the mysterious boy who’s become his sole ally in the world flee back to Eli’s native England. Since Eli is assumed to be dead by pretty much anyone who’d know who he is, the two boys do their best to keep a low profile. To that end, they’ve started squatting in an abandoned housing project in London. With the aid of Tretij’s psychic and illusory abilities, they’re able to make themselves practically invisible or create illusions to create distractions while they steal whatever they may need, allowing them to live in relative comfort. While the two boys clearly shared a deep bond, Tretij had never actually said a single word to Eli the entire time that they’d known each other, always communicating either psychically or through body language. At one point, the newly released Nintendo Entertainment System catches young Eli’s eye, stealing it along with a television. Among the games they steals are two title produced by the Konami corporation, one of which holds a fair amount of personal relevance to Eli…

A licensed game based on the critically panned Michael Biehn vehicle of the same name, Metal Gear, tells the story of a lone soldier parachuting into Columbia’s San Hieronymo peninsula to stop a madman trying to create an “Army’s Heaven” with the help of the titular weapon which he has stolen from the American government. The coincidental parallels between the game’s antagonist and Eli’s estranged “father” are obvious. Despite the extremely poor quality of the game, Eli dedicates himself to beating it, thinking that perhaps killing the game’s antagonist would help him with some of his Daddy Issues.

One night, as Eli sits bathed in the glow of their pilfered television set, laser focused on the game, Tretij watches on. Growing bored watching his friend get killed over and over again, growling and swearing in both frustration at the game’s needlessly high difficulty and in adolescent rage against his father, Tretij tries to get Eli’s attention, trying to suggest maybe they do something else to no avail.

Digging through their pile of games, Tretij pulls out another one of Konami’s products, holding the cartridge up to his friend and exasperatedly sighing…

_“You like Castlevania, don’t you?”_


End file.
